A Wrong Makes It Right
by ambie176
Summary: She thought she was destined to be alone- but not if he had anything to do with it. Previously But It's Better If You Do. Revised. Majorly.


**A Wrong Makes It Right**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: She thought she was destined to be alone- but not if he had anything to do with it. Previously But It's Better If You Do.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, except my car, but that is beside the point.**

**A/N: This was But It's Better If You Do but i made some changes and took out the song theme. I love the song, but looking back i dont think it really fit and i put in a better beginning and revised it in general. It's been so long since i was on here. I have neglected my duty as a writer. hehe.

* * *

**

This was it.

The last straw.

This scarecrow was done with her job. She had just jumped off the wood pole and began skipping- no skipping seemed to pleasant- stomping down the yellow brick road. The Wizard of Oz had given her a faulty brain. She wanted a refund.

She wasn't sure what it was but something always ended up crushing ever hope for a romantic relationship she ever had. Was she the failure, or did she just have terrible luck when it came to finding the right man?

Gil Grissom stood quietly, looking past her shaken frame to the the corner past her in the bare white apartment. He had nothing to say obviously. Not a tear to shed, not a sorry to express. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, because she shouldn't be. It was so like Gil Grissom, to crush every hope she had left. She had thought, for once that this might work out; that she had a fighting chance.

She supposed, once again she was wrong.

Another failure that shouldn't have been so surprising.

"I guess this is goodbye," she whispered weakly.

He said nothing. Nothing at all.

Now that, wasn't surprising. Gil Grissom never has a way with words.

The last sound in the apartment was her steps toward the door, and the creak of the lock.

Work, as expected had not only been hell on earth, but the very definition of it. She wouldn't be surprised if Websters decided to show up and take a picture of the lab at any moment. No one had known about her relationship with Grissom, not that she didn't want them to but because he didn't want them to. He had always said he was protecting them- now she knew differently.

He didn't want to ruin his own perfect reputation by being known as Satan of all relationships.

The lab was quiet, everyone going about their own business. The world hadn't been shaken off center for anyone. They assumed it was business usual. It wasn't the lab that had made it difficult, not even his god forsaken face, but the whispering. The whispers followed her everywhere. They all saw the bags under her eyes, her bruised knuckles, and her not so neat and tidy appearance.

She knew what they thought.

_Sidle has slipped again. Can't get away from that bottle._

They were wrong.

Most of the night had been consumed of punching the wall as hard as possible.

She thought it was better than drinking anyway. She said she hadn't drank- that didn't mean she didn't consider it.

Gil had began using it to his advantage, which had brought every fiber of her being crashing to the bottom of the ocean. She had assumed he would have the dignity to hush the whispers- he encouraged them.

"_I think she had a slip up again last night. She called me crying, something about Hank."_

_"Not him again. Can't she learn when to just stop?"_

"_I don't know. I've tried to talk to her, she just wont listen."_

_Grissom slipped his arm around Catherine's waist, leaning closely with a smile on his lips._

"That bastard!"

Sara took her hand and gridded it into the metal frame of the locker.

"How? How dare he?"

The walls vibrated and echoed the crunch of fist meeting metal.

Over.

and over.

And over.

Arms fell around her waist but she ignored them, continuing to batter the useless metal frame.

"Sara, please stop," he whispered again.

At first, she fought back. Somehow, even though she took pity on herself she didn't want any from any others. She tried to hit the locker again, but it barely made contact.

"Sara, please for me, stop."

Something about the words the man whispered had a certain affect on didn't understand it. She didn't know who he was at the time, but she stopped. She let everything go, and she just cried. She fell into his chest, burying herself in his navy blue button up. His arms clutched around her, she sobbed into the chest of a stranger.

It was like his arms was trying to shield the pain away from her, blocking all the things that was running at her like steaming bulls. Somehow, she was perfectly fine with that. Even though she didn't realize who it was anyway. It could have been anyone; it could be someone she barely knew.

So, it seemed at the time anyway.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before she moved away from him, loosening the grip just enough to get a good look at him.

She had expected Nick maybe, or even Grissom who started all this in the first place. She had never expected it to be Greg Sanders holding her in his arms.

"Greg?"

"Now just realizing it?" he asked smiling.

"Sort of," she whispered blushing.

The silence was deafening for a moment until he broke the ice. She thanked him for it silently.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Just a mental breakdown. I guess I should be going."

Sara picked up her keys, fiddling with them and refused to make eye contact with her attractive blond friend as they made their way to the parking lot. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure what to do, but for some odd reason she was happy that Greg was the one who held her. She felt safer knowing that it was his arms.

"Thank you Greg. You have no idea what that meant to me," she whispered.

"We're friends Sara, it's what I'm here for," he laughed nervously.

"No really, I am really glad it was you in there with me."

"Why?" he asked.

She tried to find the words, but as she slipped the key in the car, she still didn't know the answer. Truly, she had no idea why she was glad he was there for her instead of Nick, Warrick or Catherine. She just was.

"You want the honest answer?"

"I would prefer it," he laughed, leaning against the frame of her car.

She had never been that creative- so she was lost at what to say.

_Your the best person to deal with my mental breakdowns? _

_No. No._

_Because you despise Grissom?_

_No. Scratch that._

"I don't really know," she muttered.

_Well. _It was honest.

Greg laughed and shook his head. He looked at her softly and and said, "When you find out, let me know."

And he shut the door.

* * *

Sara sat in the evidence room, writing out one last bit on her report of a boring B&E she had Greg had gotten stuck with. Not that she _minded _being stuck with Greg; he was a fun person to be stuck with to tell you the truth of the matter. If she had to pick three things to bring on a deserted island, it would be a jet, a spare tank of gas, and Greg. She wouldn't mind being stuck with him, oddly enough. These feelings bothered her slightly, but at the same time, it excited her as well.

Somehow, ever since the indecent in the locker room, the entire lab was buzzing about them. Rumors flying faster than they would in high school. Somehow, everyone in the lab, including Hodges surprisingly, was completely obsessed with the rumor about Greg and Sara.

Sara wasn't annoyed one bit at the rumors, which were both a surprise and a blessing considering every time they breathed near each other the entire lab stopped to watch.

Sara walked down the hall to give the file to Grissom when she saw Greg in the lab with Hodges. She stopped by the door, leaning her head in and smiled.

"Greg, I'm turning the file in. Want to look over it?"

"Yeah, meet you in the evidence room Poohbear," Greg said smirking.

"Bye Lover."

CRASH

Sara jerked around to see Judy the receptionist standing in awe with coffee split all over her outfit.

"Are you okay?"

"You-"

"Judy are you okay?" she asked again.

"You-" Judy stuttered

"I what Judy?" she asked getting quite annoyed.

"You called him- Greg is your lover???"

She couldn't really form a response to that wasn't rude or threatening. She blinked a bit, and shaking her head, walked to the evidence room. It was the only option that didn't end with her being imprisoned.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Did you know you're my lover?"

"No but I would like to be," he teased.

"Greg I am being serious!" Sara replied.

"So am I."

"Just because I called you lover, Judy thinks you are my lover. These people need to get a life! Since when is being best friends mean more."

"Well my little Hooker, people get caught up in all this. Let them have their fun. And we can have ours," he said suggestively.

"No Greg."

"But I have a good idea," he sang.

"I'm not going to prison."

"Neither am I. Just trust me? Okay?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She huffed.

"Not really."

Greg grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. She tried her best to ignore the electric tingles, it gave her as they threaded their fingers together, but it was rather difficult to do. Just as she had expected just as they got in clear view, the lab went silent and viewed the 'couple' in awe. Pulling her near the wall, He leaned up against it, placing one his arms on her stomach and the other on her thigh.

"So, what are we doing tonight _lover_?" he asked, just loud enough for the nearer people to hear.

"Anything," she started. "That has you without any clothes on."

Sara ran her hand down his torso, feeling him shiver happily at her touch.

She heard a crash again behind her, and pour Judy had split her coffee again, now all over her skirt. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of the front of the lab, back into the evidence room.

"Well Sara I knew we were close but I never knew you had such intentions. Why do you want me naked?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she flipped though the files

Greg walked toward her, and she felt her heart thump out of her chest as he pushed her against the car with his body.

"I'm waiting."

"I don't know."

"So you do want me naked?" he asked surprised.

"No. No. No I don't I meant-"

He leaned closer, letting his breath fall on her neck.

"Whenever you ready," his voice was low and husky.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"When your ready I'll take the report."

"Oh," she answered slowly. Without a word she handed him the lab report.

She missed the mischievous grin as he turned away.

* * *

Sara moved toward DNA where she saw Marie, the Swing Shift CSI Level One, whispering giddily. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she moved in closer attempting to get a bit of the conversation.

"He is so cute. You think he would like me?"

"No, honestly I don't. I think he likes Sara, Graveyard CSI, Level Three," the other whispered back.

Sara's heart jumped in her throat and she moved closer.

"But I like him so much," Marie gushed.

"Well, I heard he has a thing for damsels in distress. Why don't you lock yourself out of your car and ask for a ride home?"

"Are you sure _Greg_ would take me home?"

"If he likes you at all he will. Watch it though, no one messes with Sara Sidle and gets away with it. He is her best friend, not to mention I heard they are lovers."

"Not for long if I had anything to do with it!"

Something inside her burned at the words. She kept telling herself repeatedly that the feeling was a protective feeling, not of jealously.

But if that girl wanted a fight, she would get one.

"Bring it on," she hissed.

Sara had _no idea_ _what she was doing_, or _what pushed her to _but she was doing it all the same. Sara clocked out five minutes before her friends, ran to get her thing out of her locker and quickly pulled her keys from her pocket and unhooked her car key from the key chain and marched out to the car. Quickly as possible, she unlocked the door, threw her keys in the seat, pushed the locks, and shut the car door silently. Slipping the car key in her pocket she looked over to the door and saw that Greg was near the entrance.

She began to tug at her car door, pressing her head against the window in a good attempt to look distressed.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she sulked, leaning against the car annoyed.

"_Thank God I took those Drama lessons in High School," she thought._

She saw Greg approaching her with Marie right beside him.

"Sara?" he yelled.

"Greg I am such an idiot!" she yelled back.

"No your not Poohbear. Marie I am sorry, I can't help you. Hey! Hodges!"

"What Sanders?"

"Help Marie with her car! I have to go to Sara."

"More than glad to help," Hodges said smiling approaching a very upset Marie.

Sara smirked but quickly wiped the smile from her face and replaced it was a sulk.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I locked myself out of the car! Left my keys in the seat and locked the door!"

"Do you have a spare?"

"No and worse of all my only apartment key is on it!" she whined.

"I have an idea! Why don't you spend the night with me? We are both off tomorrow. You can spend the night; we will get pizza _cheese only_ of course, rent movies. Have a little sleepover."

Sara stood smiling, and grinned over at Marie who was glaring her way as Hodges began sad attempts to hit on her.

"I would love to spend the night with you Greggo," she said rather loudly.

She grabbed his hand, shivering in delight as his touch warmed her. Greg opened the car door for her and she jumped in smiling wilder than a crazy person.

* * *

Later than night Greg and Sara sat on the couch, rather close together as the watched the Sci-Fi thriller, The Core. Both sharing a thing of popcorn, they watched as pidgins fell out of the sky and the bridge fall apart. Complete destruction. Sara began to shiver slightly and Greg pulled a blanket from the edge of the couch and offered to share.

The blanket wasn't that long to stretch across, so in desperation for warmth, she scooted over toward him. Their sides pressed together, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head down on his.

The movie ended and Greg jumped up, putting in Independence Day and moved over to the couch. Sara felt him wrap his arms around her waist and slowly lay down, pulling her with him. Snuggling into him, he embraced her in a comfortable silence as the white house blew to smithereens.

"What a coincidence that your's and Marie's car got locked up today," he teased.

"Who would you rather be with right now, that tramp or me?"

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Answer the question," she whispered.

"I don't even have to answer that," he breathed into her ear.

"Thank you Greg," she whispered.

"No Sara," he started as he slid his hand down her thigh and into her pocket.

Sara felt her cheeks flush as he grasped the key in his fingers and pulled it out.

"Thank you," he teased.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"How long? From about the time I reached your car."

"I was just trying to save you."

"Don't worry Sara, I wouldn't have took her home anyway. Off the record though, I was going to ask you to stay the night anyway," he whispered.

Blushing she leaned into him. It was then she realized it.

"_I like him," she thought. _

And they fell asleep.

* * *

Normally, the team was begging for a slow night at the lab. Praying that everyone in town got a little to tipsy last night and stayed in because of impossible hangovers. Maybe, one to many hours of gambling finally got to the city, or maybe their partners look to irresistible today. But the truth of the matter was, when those slow nights came by once and a blue moon, they were begging for a good, challenging case.

Sara sat in the evidence room, flipping through the Forensics Magazine from May of last year that had been stuffed in the back of her locker. It was times like this, that she hoped something good would come her way, something fun and exciting that would make her laugh.

Something like, Greg for instance. Now that man knew how to have fun at the lowest of times.

Lately though, they were something about him that made butterflies jump in her stomach and made her blush. The way he smiled, and his hazel eyes glittering in his mischievous ways. They were something about how the hazel eyed, blond hair co-worker that just made her feel different. It made her feel, happy.

A feeling Sara wasn't exactly used to.

Drumming her fingers on the desk, she recited a few lines of the articles about Toe Nail Clippings from memory. That is when she realized how truly bored she was. Rolling her eyes, she tossed the magazine over to the other side of the table in pure frustration. She moved away from the table, and out into the hall where she found her eyes caught once again to the spiky haired blond. He looked just about as dull as she did.

Maybe she could spice things up a bit. Good Lord knew that the lab hasn't had a nice show in ages.

Smirking, she stood for a moment, breathing in, preparing herself for the task. She put a hard face on, and marched into the break room. She tapped her foot on the ground, glaring at Greg, taking everything inside of her not to laugh.

"Sara? What is the matter?" Greg asked worried.

It was almost cute how he was worried about her. But she had to focus on what laid ahead.

"What is the matter? What is the matter I can't believe you Gregory Sanders!"

After that Nick, Warrick and Catherine looked up confused, while Greg was even more confused than them.

"You give me the best night of my life and you take it away that is what is the matter!"

She couldn't mask the smirk on her face for a few moments, or the mischievous glint that held in her eyes. She quickly saw that Greg knew immediately after that what she was doing. By the smirk on his face afterwards, he was more than glad to play along.

"Well?"

"Well what? We had a good time, but believe me I have had better," he teased shaking his head.

"Had better? I gave you the best lay of my life!"

"It was a fun _ride, _but sweetie you're just not good enough."

"Not good enough! But I love you!"

"Sorry, but your just not for me. Your good in bed, but your just not deep enough for me," he said cracking a smile.

"Deep? Did you here him! That bastard thinks I'm not complex!"

"I speak my mind. Now if you excuse me, I have better people to waste my time with."

They stopped for a moment to peer at their co-workers, who all sat dumbfounded, finding it extremely hard to bring their jaws up from the floor. Sara collapsed beside Greg's chair and they both cracked up in laughter.

"Wait are you two having a secret relationship?" Catherine asked giddily.

"Yeah I bet they are, they have been spending a lot of time together lately!" Nick added.

"We're best friends!" they said in union.

"The way they watch each other two, it wouldn't surprise me," Warrick said amused.

"We do not!" they said again.

"Aww how cute! I always knew that they would get together someday!"

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other."

"Didn't we have a bet on them once?"

"I think we did!"

"Hello? Right here guys!" Sara yelled annoyed. "I am not, repeating NOT dating Greg Sanders!"

"Oh I see how it is, friends with benefits!"

"What?!?" she shrieked.

"Sara we've been caught. No need of denying it now," Greg teased, wiggling his eyebrows,

"Deny what? I'm not denying anything!"

"So now you're denying that your denying that you and Greg have benefits!" Nick yelled.

"What? I am not!"

"Now you're denying that you're denying that you're denying that you and Greg sleep together!"

"We do not!" she defended.

"Yes we do," Greg teased.

"Greg! Shut up!"

"She's hiding it," Catherine added.

"She's just embarrassed that I am just so good in bed."

"Oh please! Not that I would know or anything!" Sara said mentally slapping herself.

"My question is though," Nick started, "Since Greg gets benefits why can't I? I am a good friend to."

"I am just special that way Nicky," Greg teased.

"Shut up!" Sara scolded.

"Maybe we could switch days, you sleep with Sara one day, I get the next."

"Sounds good to me. We can start today, I get her today, you get her tomorrow!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!"

"You got her yesterday though, why can't I get her tonight?" Nick countered.

"Neither of you get me! Shut up!" she yelled frustrated.

"That isn't the way it works," Greg said ignoring her.

"Why?"

"Because I want her tonight."

"The benefits are that good?" Nick asked.

"Yep."

"How good?"

"Better than the labs health benefits!" Greg laughing.

"I don't care what is better than the labs health benefits, we have jobs and I have a case for Greg and Sara," Gil said coming in the room.

"I don't know if is such a good idea to put them together Grissom," Warrick whispered.

"Why?"

"They are sleeping together," Catherine whispered.

"Oh my god," Sara whispered, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Is that true Sara?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Greg! It is not!"

"I don't care who is sleeping with who, get to your crime scene. You can kick Sanders ass after shift Sidle," Conrad added as he poked his head in the door.

"Who is sleeping with who?" Hodges asked coming for a cup of coffee.

"Greg and Sara," the room spoke in union.

"We are not!" Sara yelled.

"No trying to deny it now Sara," Greg whispered running his hand around her back.

"I always knew you two would get together Sidle."

"What?" she asked.

"You have bad taste," Hodges answered as the group moved out of the room.

"I hate you," she glared when they were alone.

"No you don't, you love me," he teased.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. If you don't answer me this, why did you pick me? Why not Nick?"

"Because," she whispered.

"Why?"

Sara got up, the assignment paper in hand. She opened the door, jingling the keys in her hand and smiled before she left.

"It's fun either way," she started. "But it's better with you."

"Does that mean I get to drive?" he asked in pursuit.

"Yeah, in your wet dreams," she laughed.

"Afraid not, most of my wet dreams consist of me and you in very promising positions getting some good 'health benefits'," He teased as they grabbed their things out of the lockers.

Sara stood, her blood boiling. She should have known better than trying to spice up the lab like that. Smirking, she shut her locker and walked up to him. Grabbing onto the rim of his shirt and pushed him against the locker.

"I'll give ya health benefits," she whispered.

And she pressed her lips against his forcefully. The kiss was short, sweet and wasn't full of need or passion, but something about the feeling of his soft lips against hers sent electric shocks through them. He reached behind her, pulling her toward him and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She felt his body pressed against her, his heat radiating to her. She held onto his locks of hair and let out a low moan.

She had no idea why she felt so amazing, why it felt so right. But she wasn't about to question it, no matter how amazing kissing her best friend felt like.

When their lips separated, her breathing quick she was just as amazed as he was.

"Wow," he whispered.

"I told you its better when you do it."

He smirked, leaning again for another kiss, but just before their lips met he whispered.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Took you long enough to see I figured it out."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, so revised, i think its better but it doesnt matter what i think. it matters what you think. so tell me! **


End file.
